Black Rose
by Pokegirls group
Summary: Getting kidnapped was the last thing that wanted. Never did they expect that some pirates will turn their lives upside down. They learned many things that weren't taught before. And one of them... was known as love.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! So, this story is written only by me and Lyra as we are both currently going crazy aand have reached an extreme level of randomness. We saw this picture just the other day and it kinda gave us (basically Ly) this idea! Hope you all enjoy!_

It'll be fun! Hehe, I love stories like these! Don't you guys? Misty and I rule, and we're the example of craziness, so... Uh I think I should shut up now...

 _*nods* We should. Though, I'm just gonna say that the other girls won't be getting a chance to write this. HAHA! SUCKS TO BE THEM! Anyways, before I lose my sanity, I'm gonna leave! Enjoy everyone!_

That's awesome :3 Only me and Misty-chan! Anyways, Misty-chan and I don't own Fairy Tail. We simply own the plot and a few possible characters.

* * *

Tears trickled down her rosy cheeks like transparent crystals of sadness as she gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

 _"You deserve NONE of the things that I have presented you with for all the years!"_

Her chocolate brown eyes shut tightly to keep the anger from bursting out

 _"This is the way a princess should behave?! You behave like that of a roadside rat! No manners, no grace!"_

Her eyes snapped open as she bolted up from her chair. She couldn't take this anymore.

 _"You will marry who I tell you to! You have to think about the kingdom, you self-centered brat!"_

 _'Does he really think about the kingdom before his own daughter?!'_ she thought as she walked across her room to her closet.

 _'Do I really mean nothing to him?'_ she asked herself as she opened the doors to an enormous room that was supposedly her closet.

 _'Fine then! If that's what he thinks and if I really don't mean anything to him,_ she thought as more tears rolled down. _I'm out of here!'_

* * *

She crept up at night, slowly and quietly like a thief. Tiptoeing to her father's money chamber, she silently pressed the buttons as the door opened and as was presented by sparkling gold.

Taking handfuls after handfuls of gold and into the bag, she closed the door and walked out, the bag more than half filled with enough money to last her for years. Opening a window near an isolated area of the palace, Lucy dropped the rope to the ground and slowly climbed down. Getting the rope out, she folded it before silently walking out.

Smiling brightly, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the palace, before turning away and marching off to the stables.

"Hey, girl," she whispered as she rubbed the horse's head. "Help your friend at the time of need?" She, somehow understanding why her master was whispering, nodded without making sound and rubbed her head over Lucy's hand, signalling her to climb aboard. Lucy smiled, and untied Angel before climbing on top of her. Angel neighed softly, silently asking her master the obvious question.

"I think you know where to go." Lucy whispered back carefully.

Angel neighed cheerfully and softly, she trotted away to the only place Lucy liked to visit when she was down. She picked up her pace when she was quite a distance away from the palace. Taking a sharp turn, she went through the narrow road that led her to a wanted place. The narrow path led down to an opening. A small hut sat in the middle of the opening, surrounded by beautiful flowers of all kinds. The house was small, the size of one of those cozy looking huts in fairy tales.

Lucy got off her horse and walked over to the door. Gently, she knocked, careful not scare her.

"Levy...?" Lucy called out. She heard shuffling inside the hut and a blunette with a bed head came out rubbing her eyes. Lucy smiled softly seeing her friend.

"Overworking yourself again?" Lucy asked as Levy looked up to her with a tired smile

"Yeah..kinda..." she said as she cast her face downwards, but then back up at Lucy with questioning eyes, "What are you doing here at this time anyways?" She asked as she studied her face, looking for any kind of answers.

Lucy sighed as she tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll explain on the way. For now we have to get as far away as possible." Saying that, she took the blunette's hand, pulling her with herself towards the horse. Climbing up on it, she offered a hand to a very confused looking Levy who accepted it anyways. Pulling the girl up, Lucy let Angel take off.

"Lucy, can't you tell me where we're going?" Levy asked, confused beyond words.

"I'll tell you after we get away. If we make any noise, we'll get caught." This made Levy more confused.

* * *

"It's sweet that you came to get me before taking off, Lu." Levy hugged Lucy from behind. She couldn't believe that the King could ever say something like that to his only daughter, but he was the king. He'd do anything to rule the world. Even if it meant marrying Lucy off to someone she hated.

Soon, the girls and Angel reached a town where they slowed down to look for some hotel or something to tune in for the night. And get some food to eat before they starved to death.

"Hey! You two! Are you searching for a good hotel that serves amazing food and great rooms?" A boy questioned them, grinning. Lucy and Levy exchanged looks before Levy answered the question.

"Yes, do you know where we could find one?"

"Follow me. I know a great place!" Lucy commanded Angel to follow the boy, but they had been going at it for a long time that both girls grew suspicious.

"How much longer till w-" Lucy was cut off when they were attacked. The same kid hit both girls' neck, using enough force to knock them out.

* * *

When the two girls regained consciousness, they were tied up on a pole inside some room. Then, the door opened and the same kid came inside.

"The boss wants to see you," he said, grinning. "Sorry for that rough play earlier. You wouldn't fall unconscious so that was the only way to make you do so."

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Lucy demanded.

"As an order of the princess, I must answer," the kid smirked. "I am Romeo, one of the Captain's fighters."

"Listen up, _kid_ ," Levy said, giving a small groan as she give another try at jerking herself free. "You better free us and let us go or it won't be too good for you. You should know that this is the princess that you captured. I don't think the king will be too content to hear about his kidnapped daughter." She finished, hoping he'd get the idea to let them go.

The boy smirked, but as soon as he was about to speak, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oi! Romeo! Hurry your little butt up! We don't have whole day!" Someone shouted.

Romeo growled in response, and then sighed as he looked down at the two girls. "Okay, time to go little princesses!" He said as he started untying their ropes. He stopped and inched closer to Lucy's face, "You might want to look outside the window before you start planning your little escape mission." He grinned owlishly before going back to untying the ropes.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, confused. They turned their head towards the window and a light gasp escaped their lips.

Vast ocean spread out in front of them. As far as their sights could reach, blue was the only colour visible. Just as they saw it, as if to give further proof to their conclusion, they noticed the soft swaying every so often. The girls once again looked at each other.

 _They were on a ship with nowhere to escape._

* * *

 _Blahhhh! I had no idea whatsoever on how to do that ending...so I created a beautiful piece of junk! Now aren't I the best? *facepalms* Anyways, I can't do anything better. LIVE WITH IT! Um...anyways, in this story Natsu or any other Dragon slayer will not have motion sickness 'cause...well, they won't be Dragon slayers in this. With this vital information being left here, MISTY WILL NOW TAKE THE LEAVE! SAYONARA!_

Misty-chan, the ending was just fine -_-' Dun mind her, guys, she's just like that. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiiii you guys! Misty and I are really, really sorry for the long, sickening wait! We honestly are! As you can see(which, you cannot) I, Lyra, am having exams. Mid terms. MID TERMS. Anyways, if you guys have a kind soul... Pray for me? Please? I don't want to be killed by my mother. Imagine; Lyra fails. Lyra fails- Lyra killed. Lyra killed-no updating. No updating- Fans wait. Fans wait to find-story discontinued. I don't think you'd rather want that... right?

 _No worries Koto-chan! You're gonna do great! Though I don't know about myself...I already messed up one test! I wasn't able to finish! T^T OKAY! ENOUGH CRYING! IS THERE ANYTHING I NEEDA SAY? LEMME THINK FIRST! NO I DON'T THINK I DO! SO NOW I WILL TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK! hehehe..._

THANKUUU KASU-CHAN. I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT. YUS, I THINK I SHALL TURN MY CAPS LOCK OFF AS WELL AND DO THE DISCLAIMER. OR DO YOU WANNA DO IT?

 _II'LL DO IT! ME AND KOTO-CHAN DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF WE DID, YOU WOULD'VE ALREADY SEEN NATSU AND LUCY MAKING OUT BY NOW. ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Levy's POV:**

Where is this brat taking us? I'm scared, but I have to be strong because Lucy's strong. Lucy grabbed my hand and gave me a little squeeze after noticing my hesitation.

 _And we can't even escape... There's water **everywhere**_. I gave Lucy a smile, and suddenly, I felt no more fear. I took a deep breath as the brat opened the door and we were greeted with... A pink haired boy sitting in a seat. Well, there were a lot of chairs but the one he was sitting on was extra pretty. The boy bore a wolfish grin as his cheek was rested against his fist. And if I guessed correctly... He was eyeing Lucy.

I glared at him hatefully, grabbed my best friend and pulled her behind me(despite the fact that she was taller than me), ignoring her squeak of surprise.

"Keep your filthy eyes away from Lu-chan!" I hissed, glaring at the shocked pinky with the best hateful look I could muster; Lucy always said I can never, ever look too angry.

The boy gave me a smirked. "You must be Levy, I presume," he started when the blue haired naked boy(I cover my eyes) snickered.

"Do you even know what presume means, Flame Brain?" He snickered.

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" 'Flame Brain' hissed, scowling. The bluenette smirked, but kept quiet.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, and I am the captain of Black Rose. Welcome aboard!" He said grinning and then pointed to the blue haired boy with a very unenthusiastic wave of his hand "And this is Ice Princess. I don't know why he is still on this ship."

"Shut up, Flame brain! I have a name and you know that you're gonna be suffering here alone without me here! Everyone knows you don't have a brain." He then turned towards us "I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go put on some clothes, you pervert." The pink haired boy said with a bored expression and a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Oh, would you look at that." Gray said, looking down at himself. He looked up at us and raised his eyebrows. Both me and Lucy were blushing and were trying to look at anything but him. **(A/N:** _OKAY NOW DON'T ASK ME HOW SHE SAW THAT HE RAISES HIS EYEBROWS WHEN SHE WAS NOT LOOKING AT HIM! I HAVE NO IDEA MYSELF_ **)**

"Put on some clothes, you disgusting pervert!" Lucy and I hissed together. And then... Gray sat at a lone corner, purple aura coming out of him. He kept murmuring 'they called me a pervert' like a mantra with a sad tone to his voice. Lucy and I sweat-dropped before my blonde best friend stood in front of me, looking at Natsu Dragneel with a brave look.

"I don't know what you want, or who you are to be precise," she started, her voice bold. "But you are going to let Le-chan and I go right this very moment." She threatened.

Natsu Dragneel used his 'innocent' look on Lucy, and then grinned.

"Okay! Romeo, throw them off the ship!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Lucy exclaimed, horrified.

Natsu Dragneel gave her a confused look. "But you told me to let you go right this moment. Why the sudden change?"

Lucy flared in anger. "On dry land, Pirate," she hissed furiously. " _Dry land."_

The pirate _king_ blinked and nodded slowly. Then, a wolfish grin covered his lips again. "Nope."

"What do you mean _nope_?" I hissed furiously. "You kidnapped us against our wishes, tied us against hard poles that our bodies got sore, took out to the sea so we couldn't escape, tortured us by making us stand in the same room as a certain perverted 'princess', threatened to throw us overboard and you're saying you're not going to release us?" My anger fueled each second. Lucy laughed nervously and muttered, "she snapped..."

I took angered steps towards the captain. "You, Pinky, are going to release us. Right. When. We. Reach. Land. Understood?"

"Nope. Romeo, take the prisoners back to their cells." I gaped. "We'll have a talk once they've become mannered."

The said boy did as told and roughly grabbed hold of our hands, making us slightly wince as the cold metal of the handcuffs dug into the soft skin on our wrists.

"Whoa!" The pink haired boy smirked "Easy there, Romeo!" he said as he advanced towards them "You wouldn't want to scar the beautiful princess, now do ya?" He stopped in front of Lucy and reached out a hand to lift up her chin and made her look straight into his eyes. "Be a little careful with this one." He said, his smirk widening as the blonde glared furiously at him. With one last at her chocolate eyes, he retreated his hand and slowly walked back to his seat.

Romeo chuckled, but this time, handled Lucy a little less roughly, careful not to leave scars. He led us down a corridor lightly lit with torches that were nailed on the walls on either side of the path. Lucy's glare shot bullets at the back of his head as he tugged on the chains hanging from their handcuffs to keep them walking. I went over our chances to fight back to him in my head. It was quite tempting. He was alone and had his guard down. _It would've been a perfect chance if we weren't on a ship,_ I thought to myself which made my face twist into a frown.

"I know what you girls are thinking." The blue haired boy said without even turning back to look at us. "But believe me, any tries at escape is pretty useless in this case and might result in more severe punishment." Reaching the cells, he unlocked it and threw us inside, making us loudly wince as our backs made contact with the hard floor. With swift hands, he quickly locked the door before we could recover and try to escape.

"Who are you all to punish us?! _I'm_ the princess! I should be punishing _you_ for treating us this way!" Lucy glowered with anger and glared daggers at the bluenette who smirked again. Oh how much I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face!

"Well, you should've thought that before running away, _princess_ "

I sat up straight and winced at how much that simple movement hurt. Feeling Lucy shuffle beside me, I looked up at her to see her dragging herself towards the wall and lean against it. She sat down, her back touching the cold wall of the prison cell. Sighing heavily, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close before burying her face in them. My eyes softened as I looked at her figure tightly curled up against the wall, and shifted to sit down next to her. I reached my arm out and draped them comfortingly over her shoulders, hoping that would make her feel better. I heard her breathing evening out and and felt myself softly smiling. I rubbed my eyes and a small yawn passed my own lips. I hadn't realized till now, but I was feeling quite sleepy myself. I looked up at the ceiling wall and felt myself dosing off as well. I gently closed my eyes, thinking that it would be best to rest them for now and let myself lose consciousness.

 _Lu-chan and I will escape. We didn't take fighting lessons together for nothing..._

* * *

I'M SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! FOR THE LONG WAIT... HONEST! Anyways... Um... I hope you guys enjoyed it? We'll make sure that the next chappy is longer than this one! Thanks for reading~!

 _Yup! Thank you so much for not leaving! We are terribly sorry! But we had so much to do! Argh! I don't wanna start blabbering about random stuff again so... Auf wiedersehen!...*falls down crying*_


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra: Heya guys! Lyra here! Did you like our previous chapter? Well, did you, did you? Heee I hope you did~!

 _Misty: *slams head on a table* we are such terrible people! We deserve all sorts of punishments! WAAHHH We tried so hard to_ upload fasterrrrr! I hate my school!

Lyra: Ah, that, we are. Terrible people, I mean. But you're terrible-er than me, M-chan xD

* * *

 **Kingdom;**

 _"What?!"_ The guard flinched as the brown haired man growled, crushing the glass in his hand. "You mean to tell me that Lucy _ran away?!"_

The guard trembled with fear, sweat dropping slightly.

"I-I a-apologize from the b-behalf of all guards, sir!" He stuttered, dreading the result. "We'll find Princess Heartfillia before word even gets out!"

The king growled, frightening the poor guard even more.

"I want her back in one week, dead or alive, I don't care. If you fail to find her..." He left the threat hanging, causing the guard to gulp.

 _'Poor Princess Heartfillia...'_ The poor guard could sympathize with the runaway princess. With a father like that, who would want to stay? But he didn't dare to say it out loud. He would get killed. He valued his life more than anything.

"Y-Yes sir! W-we'll find her in no time!"

* * *

 **Black Rose:**

Lucy sighed, digging her face further into her legs. Levy leaned against the former princess, bored out of her mind.

"I'm so bored, Lu-chan," she complained. "I'm hungry, even. That stupid, girly pirate didn't even bother feeding us..."

"He's annoying; I want to kill him," Lucy growled. Just as she said that, the door opened and Romeo walked inside. He gave the girls a hard look.

"Follow me," he growled. The girls glared, but they obeyed nonetheless. Romeo led the girls to an open hall, where a lot of pirates were present. All of them had a certain, evil glint in their eyes. The two girls exchanged a look, and gulped.

"W-what?" Levy took a step back. "W-we can f-fight too, you know!"

"Y-yeah!" Lucy agreed, nodding her head. "We'll kick your ass if you come near us!"

The pirates gave them a look, before bursting out laughing.

"What're you laughing at?! Thinking that two girls can't beat you?" Levy hissed, enraged. The laughter only seemed to get louder and louder.

 _Assholes. We're no where near their level, but we can fight, too!_ Lucy thought to herself, biting her lip. This wasn't fair...

Just then, pink caught their eyes, and they tightened their guard.

"Relax, ladies," the pink haired pirate flashed them a grin. "No need to act so tense,"

Lucy scowled, making some of the pirates smirk. The pinky got up from his seat in the middle of the room and started walking towards them with slow and teasing footsteps. Levy hissed at the boy, raising her fists in a position showing that she was ready to fight.

"Levy," he addressed Levy as he watched the girl hiss with a small smirk on his face. He seemed to think for a while.

"You'll be a servant." he said with a dismissive wave of hand like he just solved a problem.

It was quiet for a moment.

 _Too_ quiet.

...

"I-WHAT?!" Levy shouted, enraged at the insult casually thrown her way.

Ah, it was peaceful while it lasted.

The girl glowered with anger while the boy simply ignored her. He walked over to the blonde girl, who had her mouth hung open. She quickly recovered and glared with equal fury in her eyes at the irritating pirate.

Natsu leaned in close to her face- much too close for her liking- and stared straight into her eyes. The girl almost jumped as her eyes connected with his. His casual looking eyes burned with raging hatred, even though though he tried his best to keep his cool. His lips were set in a thin line and his eyes took her in.

This confused Lucy. Shouldn't _she_ be the one that's angry?

Nasu's burning gaze made Lucy feel uncomfortable. He looked at her as though she were a new toy that he didn't quite like, but wanted to play with it, anyways, wanting to use it until it breaks and is of no ise.

Finally what seemed like hours of the uncomfortable staring, he moved away from her face, and once again curled his lips into that smirk, one that she already started to hate.

Lucy let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, and looked at her best friend, who seemed to be at a loss of explanations for these bizarre happenings. The boy once again looked at the blue haired girl and then at a girl with silvery hair that flowed behind her who wore a smile that could put the sun to shame. She was pretty, almost like an angel. Lucy didn't understand why such a cute girl like her would join the pirates

"Mira, show her what she needs to do, will ya?" He asked the girl who cheerily nodded at him.

"Sure thing!" She then turned to the girl. "Come with me, sweetie!" Mira cheerfully took the girl's hand in hers, holding it gently but securely, dragging her aawy,

"Le-" Lucy tried to follow behind her best friend but halted in her place when a voice called out to her

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu asked her with a surprisingly soft, but smug voice. It made her feel sick to the core.

"Natsu!" A girl with dark blue hair pouted at the pinky, who in return, frowned. "Can't you at least let her have a look around the ship?" She quickly went up to Lucy and took her hand just like Mira did with Levy, a huge smile on her adorable features.

Again, it confused Lucy. Why would a young, barely seventeen year old girl join a group of heartless pirates?

"Come with me." She then frowned at Natsu, her eyes bright yet dangerous. "She's coming with me."

Natsu sighed, but nodded his head anyways and the girl grinned widely.

"Thank you!" She squealed, and began to drag Lucy away when the blonde protested.

"I'm not finished here!" It hurt Lucy when a a pained look appeared on the girl's features when she snatched her hand away, but she forced herself not to care. "You, pirate!"

Natsu tilted his head, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Who, me?"

"No, the ice cream man!" Lucy rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Of course you, moron!"

Natsu deadpanned.

"What is your problem, woman?"

"You, me, one-on-one, sword battle. If I win, you free Levy. If you win," she took a deep breath, her eyes closed. She opened them after a few seconds, chocolate brown eyes glowing with determination. "I'll do anything you want."

* * *

Lyra: There you have it! Buahahahahahahahahahaahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahha

-Lyra has officially been broken-

 _*pokes Ly in the head* Eh. She'll get better. Hope you enjoyed it! Love ya all! And sorry again! We know we're terrible!_


	4. Chapter 4

Gooood morning, you guys! Rise and shine~! Hope you're doing well! So, so, tell meeee, did ya like the previous chapter? Well, did ya? Did ya? I wanna knowwwww~ Who's ready for this piece of amazingness? Who do you think will win? Our hot Pirate King, or our precious Runaway Princess? Misty-chan, I'm excited! Are you?

 _Do you want me to be honest or not break the forth wall? Anyways. We don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters so please don't sue us!_

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

"You, me, one-on-one, sword battle. If I win, you free Levy. If you win," the dumb princess took a deep breath, her eyes closed. She opened them after a few seconds, chocolate brown eyes glowing with determination. "I'll do anything you want."

I tried to conceal my hatred and anger for the blonde princess as I smirked, my head tilted to the side.

"Anything I want, huh?" I asked, smirking widely. "Are you sure? You might regret this, princess,"

The blondie scowled, but stood her ground as she locked eyes with me. I clicked my tongue in irritation. She hadn't done anything, yet I wanted to throw her overboard and kill her. But that could wait until Black Rose achieved what it wanted.

"Let's see if you'll say that after I win!" The princess gritted her teeth, clearly annoyed.

"Challenge accepted, princess. Let's head out, shall we?" I motioned her to follow me, watching as she stomped after me, clearly pissed off.

 _I hate that bratty woman. She's pretty for a dumb girl, but she's still way out of my league._

"Wendy, go get our swords, would you?" I ordered the blue haired girl without taking my eyes off of the furious blonde princess. Wendy exclaimed a _'Yes Sir!'_ and disappeared to get our swords. She returned, passing our swords to us. Since bratty princess over here gets a dumb blade, and I like a fair fight, I also got a dumb blade. Oh well, not like she can beat me.

"Last chance to change your mind, princess," I tilted my head to the side, grinning widely. "The winner's decided already."

She growled, taking out the sword from its sheath and gritted her teeth.

"Let's see if you'll say that after I wipe the floor with your ass!" She hissed, getting into a battle position.

"My, my, what a language for a princess," I taunted, smirking. "Didn't your daddy teach you anything? Oh, wait. I forgot. Your dear daddy doesn't care, does he?" I was purposefully mocking her. If she let rage get to her, she'll lose quickly. Let's see how smart this blonde brat really is.

"Shut up, you pirate! What would you even know about it?" She charged at me, swinging her sword blindly.

I easily dodged the swing directed at my face, and before I knew it, members of Black Rose gathered to see who'd win.

 _Well, it has been a long time since I sparred with someone. They must be dying to see me in action..._

 _Sloppy attack. Her grip on the hilt is weak, and she attacks blindly. She has no talent for yielding weapons, let alone fighting with a sword. I can win this with no worries at all._

"Heh, that all you got? Where's all that big talk from earlier? Juice ran out?" I taunted her, fueling her anger even more as she continued to swing her sword at me blindly.

 _She really must care about our new servant if she's willing to take me on a fight. Hmph. Not too bad. For a girl._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV:**

Natsu was strong. Really strong. I knew that he was purposefully taunting me to get me to mess up, but I kept falling for it because he pissed me off. Why didn't I challenge him on a hand-to-hand battle? I'm such an idiot!

I took a deep breath as I continued to attack him blindly, him dodging with the stupid grin on his face.

"When are you going to get serious, princess?" I hated it when Natsu called me a princess. He was mocking me, I knew it. But I still hated it.

"Stop moving around too much!" I shouted, annoyed. I swung my blade at him, but he countered it with his own. And then came the attacks.

Left, right, middle, below, up, right, middle, below, left; he kept swinging his blade at me and I couldn't even dodge properly. His attacks were confusing. I couldn't read his attack pattern because he kept changing it. Natsu's a strong fighter, I'll give him that. But I will sti-

I got interrupted when his blade smashed with my hand, making me drop my weapon and falling straight on my butt. Before I could grab the sword again, I felt a sharp edge poking me at my throat.

 _Natsu's blade._

"Eh? What did you say earlier, princess? That you were going to wipe the floor with my ass?" He mocked. "Well, looks like I wiped the floor with your royal ass." His face hardened as he pressed the blade closer.

"You lost the moment you challenged the best pirate for a match. Now, anything I want..."

* * *

 **Levy's POV:**

Mira, whose name I learnt was actually Mirajane but preferred being called Mira, was showing me what I was supposed to do. Which was getting pretty boring as she explained me the labourous jobs.

"And there's the kitchen. That would be where you can find me for the most of the day. Oh! I hope they assign you to kitchen duties. Then we can work together!" The silver haired girl clapped her hands in excitement. It was hard for me to not smile at the surprisingly high spirits of the girl as she skipped around.

"Anyways," Mira turned around and started drying the dishes, stacking them on the shelves as she spoke in a much softer tone. "Why are you doing this?" she asked and briefly turned around to glance at me before going back to her work.

"As in.." she continued in a voice which sounded like she was whispering just for the sake of it "Why are you fighting for the princess?" she turned around completely to face the girl this time "It's dangerous. It's not you they want. You're just bringing trouble in for you as you fight them. You're not from the royal family. She's no one to you."

My hands balled into fists at my sides at the questions.

"I couldn't leave her behind." I stopped for emphasis before continuing "After all she's done for me. You are wrong to say that she isn't anyone to me. She is the closest thing I have to family. She's my best friend." I looked straight into her eyes before continuing "As for your question, I will stay with her till the death of me."

Mira looked at her with a blank expression before once again a soft smile creeped onto her features.

"Well said." she said before once again turning her back to me to do her job.

"Now be a sweetheart and pass me the cloth, please?" she said pointing in the direction of the said object.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"UGH!"

"Now now, princess. I wouldn't want to complain if I were you." The pink haired man pushed two fingers underneath my chin and jerked them upwards, forcing me to look at his disgusting face. "And as far as I remember, you were the one to give me the lovely offer of making you do anything I wanted." His hands retreated from my face and I instantly wanted to wash my face a billion times.

His eyes shined with some mysterious emotion as he looked back at me with a blank expression.

"Make sure the counters are spotless. I wanna see my face in it." He said, a smirk adorning his features once again as he turned to leave.

"Why don't you buy a mirror then? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure the mirror would break after having to reflect such horrendous face." I snarled.

He stopped before chuckling and turning back around to face me.

"You would regret saying that, princess." he said before disappearing to probably go to the hull of the ship.

The word 'princess' had never sounded so bitter to me. When my servants called her that, when the people of the kingdom called my that, it always dripped with respect and filled me with a sense of responsibilities. But when this man caled me that... It made mefeel fragile. Like I wasn't strong enough to stand up on my own. My ears were foreign to this new hint of distaste laced around the word which stood out so much from all the times other people said it.

Aren't I the one who should sound like that?

* * *

 _There you go! I didn't die! Btw, for all who are concerned, it was my fault for us not updating. Ly did her part and it was only me. So please don't blame her as it wasn't her fault! And I'm so sorry but my computer broke and blah blah blah *insert 200 other excuses*. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review as it makes us happy and would make us update more! ^-^_

It's okay, Misty! It's not like you told your computer to break! It was both of our fault. Don't shoulder the blame all on your own. Please for give us for the very, very late update. Hopefully, you didn't lose interest in our story. -bows- We hope you enjoy!


End file.
